Yan Stastny
| birth_place = Quebec City, Quebec, Canada | draft = 259th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2005}} Yan Stastny (born Yan Pavol Stastny on September 30, 1982) is an American-Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently playing for the Schwenninger Wild Wings of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). He is the son of Peter Stastny, the nephew of Anton & Marian Stastny and the older brother of Paul Stastny. Playing Career Early Playing Career Yan played high school hockey for Chaminade College Preparatory School for two years and then transferred to Parkway Central High School because Chaminade would not let him miss classes to play junior hockey. During his final years of high school, he played for the Junior B St. Louis Jr. Blues and then the Junior A St. Louis Sting. Amateur Playing Career Yan played for the Omaha Lancers, a Junior A team in the United States Hockey League (USHL) during the 2000-2001 season. He helped them win the Clark Cup playoff trophy and the Gold Cup National Championship over the Texas Tornado. After high school, he attended the University of Notre Dame for two years where he played for the Fighting Irish before being drafted into the NHL. Professional Playing Career Yan was drafted in the 8th round (259th overall) in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. He played for Team USA in the 2005 IIHF World Championships, making the Stastnys the first hockey family known to have represented four different countries in international play (his father played for Czechoslovakia, for Canada in the 1984 Canada Cup as a naturalized citizen, and for Slovakia after the Dissolution of Czechoslovakia). After playing 51 games of the 2005–06 season with the American Hockey League (AHL)'s Iowa Stars, Yan made his NHL debut on March 1, 2006 with the Edmonton Oilers against the St. Louis Blues (the last team for which his father played). Eight days later, he was traded by the Oilers back to the Boston Bruins along with Marty Reasoner and a 2006 second round pick (Milan Lucic) for Sergei Samsonov as part of an NHL trade deadline deal. On January 16, 2007, the Boston Bruins traded Yan to the St. Louis Blues for a 2007 fifth round draft pick. On March 3, 2010, the St. Louis Blues traded Yan to the Vancouver Canucks for Pierre-Cedric Labrie. He never appeared with the Canucks and instead played with their AHL affiliate, the Manitoba Moose to conclude the 2009–10 season. On June 29, 2010, he joined CSKA Moscow of the Kontinental Hockey League. After a season with Mora IK in the HockeyAllsvenskan, he returned to the German DEL, signing an initial try-out contract with the Schwenninger Wild Wings on August 2, 2015. He later secured a one-year deal on August 31, 2015. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Personal Life Yan was born in Quebec City, but he moved to New Jersey and then to St. Louis, Missouri when he was 7 years old when his father joined the St. Louis Blues where he and his siblings were raised. Category:1982 births Category:Slovak ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:HC CSKA Moscow players Category:Mora IK players